Apa yang kalian maksud dengan ini! (Reader x KnSKagami)
by Alexa Chouko
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau reader menjadi tokoh utama? Lalu, kamu menjadi orang utama di reverse harem! Konyol, ya? Tapi, rasanya mungkin berdebar... Silahkan baca Reverse harem yang agakkonyol baper... mungkin. Gomen kalau ada typo.


Hohoho

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ceritanya uploadtan aku (bukan disini)

Mengandung OOC! Typo karena bukan ketika berencana :'v

BTW,Kako to Mirai (past and future) belum bisa updet

..  
Saat itu, kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Firasat buruk yang tidak terduga. Kamu telah ditolak oleh teman masa kecil yang selama 6 tahun ini dia anggap kamu adiknya.  
Tentu saja..., hatimu berada didekatnya selalu menggebu-gebu. Kesal, sedih, senang, bahagia, malu, dan pedih. Kepedihan ini, membuatmu asma sakit hati.  
Layaknya, asma kronis, kamu kesulitan bernapas. Air matamu yang hangat nan asin mengalir di pipi merahmu. Di ruangan gelap itu, kamu menggeliat seperti hikikomori.

...  
"hei, 'kamu'cchi ,ssu!"

Kaget,kamu menoleh ke belakangmu. Suara yang biasa membuatmu sebal. Suara Kise Ryouta.  
"ada apa?"  
"uwaa! mata panda!"  
Kamu spontan langsung menutup mukamu dengan , berkata kasar pada Kise.  
"Ryou,sudahlah! jangan dilihat terus!"  
Kise kaget dengan perubahan ,akibat tolakan confessionmu, emosimu terlalu mengelora. Tak bisa ditahan ataupun dibendung. Tepat saat itu, kamu menaiki kereta menuju sekolah Seirin dari Kanagawa.

"huh..., seperti biasa, upacara membosankan sekali."  
Setiap kali menghirup udara, kamu mengeluh. Bosan sekali rasanya, menatap atap gedung sekolah yang terang karena lampu. menutupi rok pendek dan memegangi paha karena kedinginan.

*duk

?!  
~~~

: ?! *duk ?! ?!  
"... Siapa dia ini."  
Kamu melihat ke pundak ...

Ada seorang perempuan yang tertidur. Rambutnya medium sebahu,warna biru langit. Kamu saja, terpesona akan warna itu. Lalu, refleks mengangkat rambut ringanmu yang berwarna hazelnut.  
'...rambutku lepek. kasar. gak berkilau. tapi, rambut perempuan ini berlainan denganku...'  
Selama upacara, kamu terus melirik rambut perempuan asing ini. Terus dan terus hingga kamu tidak sadar bahwa dia bangun dari tadi.  
" ano...gomenasai...?"

Menyadari itu, kamu langsung malu, lho. "ah... itu...namaku 'kamu'. Maaf...anu...?"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya."  
"namamu seperti laki-laki, ya?"  
Dengan spontan kamu menutupi mulutmu yang sering keceplosan itu. lalu, mengutuk dirimu sendiri sengan sebutan 'baka'  
"aha, aku juga sebenarnya senang. Karena, itu bisa menjadi alat penyamaranku nanti."  
"hah?mak-"  
pas sekali, Semua siswa disuruh berdiri dan hormat. Kamu terpaksa memutus kalimatmu yang berunsur penasaran itu.  
"jaa ne , 'kamu'san"  
Melihat mukanya yang cantik, hatimu menjadi lebih tenang. Hingga hampir terlupakan semua emosi tolakan itu. Jantungmu berdegup kencang hingga tak bisa memerah akibat itu. Rasa ini... rasa ini... (woy!)

.

adalah rasa ingin bersahabat! /plakk/

"Kelasku... kelasku...kelas 10 A..."  
kamu bergumam satu kali setiap 0,0001 detik. Menyusuri ruangan seperti orang kesetanan. Karena, nama Kuroko Tetsuya ada di papan pengumuman /sudah ikut upacara woy/ kebetulan kelasnya juga sama.  
"ah ini!-"  
*duk  
"..." kamu merasa sangat jijik melihat itu...  
_

"baju apa itu..."  
Menatap badan raksasa yang memakai baju bunny girl.  
"otaku... dasar..."  
Kamu, hanya berjalan melewati itu... hingga akhirnya...kamu melihat... seorang laki-laki berambut biru langit ada disitu...  
"! Ku-Kuroko-chan!Ku-kuroko-kun?"  
Agak plin-plan,kamu mendekati transgender tiba-tiba itu.  
Lalu,  
"... kau menjijikan."  
kamu melihat ke sebelah kananmu dan mengatakan hal itu dengan keceplosan setengah nyawa. disitu,kamu melihat seorang anak baru berambut merah gelap yang memakai sebuah...  
sebuah...  
se...bu..ah  
swimsuit orang Amerika.  
Dan, kamu melihat Kuroko (chan/kun) kelepasan ketawa hingga hampirterjungkal. Di tambah, semua orang yang ada disitu,mengenakan baju cosplay aneh.  
Ada yang cosplay host club (cewek)  
Hingga bunny girl  
dan...  
cosplay belut +kecoa.

"a-apa,apaan ini?!"  
Di tengah kesetresan mereka, kamu berteriak kegilaan.  
"ah, kamu-san."  
Kamu agak mengernyitkan dahi melihat Kuroko(chan/kun) itu.  
"hei, kamu ini transgender?"  
sekali lagi, kamu meledakkan ucapan konyol lagi.  
"heh, makanya aku sebut ini penyamarn. oh iya, ini kagami taiga-kun."

kamu merasa enggan mengulurkan tanganmu ke laki-laki yang memakai bikini seksi dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu muntah 100 kali per detik.  
"'kamu.'.. itu namaku... Kamu."  
kamu mengacak pinggang dan menyibak rambut warna hazelnut itu.  
Lagi-lagi, emosi bodohmu muncul.  
"ah, sebentar"  
Kamu melihatnya membuka sebuah baju... baju?  
Jadi, tadi itu...sablonan?  
kok real?  
"ahahaha, aku dan kuroko sengaja membuat hal ini walau kami belum begitu kenal dengamu. Karena, aku peduli denganmu... aku selalu melihatmu sejak tes masuk...aku suka kamu"  
Suara tepuk tangan menggelora di kelas.  
Kamu merasa linglung, hatimu berdetak kencang, mukamu panas, dan, dan...  
deg deg deg deg deg  
"aku suka kamu. Walau kamu suka temanmu itu, aku tak peduli..."  
kau lihat di memerah dan kamu makin linglung  
"ak-aku..."

.

.

.

"jawablah..."

.

.

.

.  
"ak-"  
"bercanda, hahahaha"  
Tawaan menggebu-gebu itu, bergema dikoridor kelas 10.  
Dan di tengah-tengah kelas, kamu menendang area Kagami hingga ia menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.  
"humph, humm...hahahaha"  
akhirnya, kamu ketawa kelepasan hingga menendang area itu berkali-kali  
~~~~

Drap...  
Drap...Drap...  
Drap drap drap drap drap drap  
"uwooooo!"  
Seseorang yang berlari kesetan bagaikan menjadi pahlawan kokoro dan menggendong seseorang lagi sebagai putri. Sang putri telah pingsan akibat areanya ditendang hingga...ya...su...dah...lah  
"Gomen! Kagami-kun!huwooooo!"  
"Kokoro stabbing level max!"

Di koridor,seseorang itu berlari sambil menggendong putrinya hingga, kaca jendela pecah, orang-orang berterbangan sedangkan serangga memakai kacamatanya dan berjemur di langit musim semi.  
Bruk  
"itai...'kamu'! woy, nendang 'itu'ku berkali-kali! kamu manusia?!"putri itu ternyata seorang laki-laki kekar nan sispek.  
"gomen...ne? te hee-"  
"te hee janai!" Pria itu memukul kepalamu hingga cukup untuk membuatmu maso...nais.

"bu...bu...buwahaahhaha!"  
duk...  
"a-ano...se-senpai?!"  
Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan perempuan berambut pendek memelototimu. Rasanya sueger bikin mau kavor.  
"kenapa kau berlari di koridor?!"  
"a-anu...i-itu aku menggendong seorang laki-laki seberat 8-82 kilo...ke UKS" wajahmu memerah ketika mengingat kau menggendongnya seperti tuan putri dan ototmu yang kecil bisa menjadi lebih kuat.  
"pfft... ne...ne... Junpei..."  
"hah?ap-... pfft"  
"bwahahahaha"  
kedua senpai itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. dan kamu hanya mengambil sesuatu di kantongmu dan...menaruhnya di tanah lalu dogeza.  
"ambilah senpai, aku tak mau diapa-apakan"  
"hhm? kami tak perlu itu"  
"lagippula itu uang jajanmu 'kan?"  
ups..., te hee again.  
"ikut kami"  
"u-uwa?!  
rambutku jangan dijadikan pegangan senpai?!"  
"i-ITAI!"  
Di koridor sekolah di depan uks suaramu menggelegar bagaikan petir menyambar sekolah.  
Rambut hazelnut panjangmu ditarikolehduaorang senpai hingga kamu terjatuh. Sedangkan..., kagami tertidur pulas di uks.

"Su-suki...da"  
Angin musim dingin terakhir menusuk badanmu hingga ke tulang.  
Confession?hal biasa. But, mentalnya bikin stres.  
"maaf, kecocokanku dan kamu berbeda. Cancer berada di peringkat 1 sedangkankamu berada di peringkat 4. Asmaramu sangat buruk. Sudahlah."  
Jawab laki-laki itu sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.  
"ko-korosu..."  
gumammu sambil terbata-bata.

Kau diseret dengan tangan kuasanya adalah rambut panjang hazelnutmu.

"Itai!"

Druk

"hei, kau hari ini jadilah manajer tim basket seirin." ujar hyuuga

"haa?! untuk apa aku harus menuruti?!"

"kau telah menabrak kami"

Ujar dua senpai yang kalimatnya sinkron.

"a...adududuh..., rambutku kena patah tulang..., aku harus pergi!"

Kau memegangi rambutmu yang lepek itu dengan akting nangis no bakamu.

"mau kunikahkan dengan papa mbaye siki?"kata Riko sambil mengeluarkan kertas pendaftaran perkawinan.

"... ampun."

Sudah sekitar 1 abad kau menjadi manager seirin eh maksudku 6 bulan(jauh amat)

"...'kamu'!"

!

Seseorang yang imut menggebrak kamarmu. Dan , tertawa manis.

"aku akan menikah lagi!" (udah bisa ketebak)

"hoh?! hoo...dengan ayahnya kagami-kun kan?"(fiksi!)

kamu membalik halaman buku dengan kalimat monoton.

"hee? kok tahu?" ujar mamamu (fiksi bukan real :'v )

"kau sudah menggebrak pintuku selama 100 kali per milidetik tahu! Lihat, engsel pintunya sudah rusak parah! bandingkan dengan kekuatanmu yang sebesar gorilla!"

"ah... begitu ,ya? te-hee~"

"te-hee janai!" dengan sigap kamu melempar dia dari lantai dua. :'v kejam

"kagami...maksudku Taiga!"

!

Laki-laki yang mempunyai nama itu,hampir terlonjak dari mejanya karena kaget dan malu.

"ke-kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depan?!"

"karena kau mulai sekarang adalah adikku."

...

Seluruh kelas bergeming selama setengah jam. Semua mata menatap kalian beruda sampai seseorang pingsan. Dan, untukpertama kalinya, Kuroko menatapmu dengan 'mata gelap'nya

"Ha?! kau bohong 'kan?!"

"tanya pada papamu sana!"

"...halo, yah? ha?! uso?!"

tuut

"bakagami taigaho"

ujarmu sambil melakukan 'pout'

"tsundere."

!

Kamu menghadap belakangmu dan masih melakukan 'pout'

...

...

...

...

...

tuk

"... sepertinya, aku salah mengucapkan..."

...

"perhitungan hari itu salah..."

...

"hum..., seperti itukah?...ssu..."

...

"baka. Dia itu bukan perempuan seperti itu."

...

"bagaimana rasanya ya... nyam..."

Kini, ayah barumu dan ibumu akan berbulan madu selama dua bulan. Kamu dan Taiga yang tinggal berdua untuk jaga rumah. Seperti biasa, kalian selalu berkelahi.

ting tong  
"tunggu se-..."  
betapa mengejutkannya, wajah orang yang kau benci adalah pengantar tidurmu malam ini.  
"hei, 'kamu' atau harus kusebut Kagami."

"untuk apa kau disini."  
kau menjawabnya kasar lewat bell rumah yang canggih.  
"aku datang bersama kns lainnya."  
"... terserah saja." untuk beberapa waktu, kamu memencet tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu. Dan, semua anggota kns (termasuk kuroko) masuk.

"kalian ingin apa... eh kuroko?"  
"...aku laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Dia melepas wignya.  
"aku tak pernah melihatmu di...kns sebelumnya..."  
"aku adalah bayangan."

Kau menatap seluruh anggota kns beserta ketuanya dengan tatapan ragu.  
"apa alasan kalian ke sini."  
... Suasana menjadi hening.  
"panggil Taiga."  
! Spontan, kamu menatap Akashi yang duduk menatapmu serius.

"Ta-Taiga. para KnS datang kesini..." kamu mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Kagami secara langsung.  
"hah?!"  
Kagami berlari menuju ruang tamu yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh anggota KnS.  
Dan, kamu membuatkan teh untuk mereka dengan tangan yang merinding.  
"... aku..tak tahan atmosfer gila ini..."  
Kamu mengikat rambut panjangmu dengan pita putih menjadi dua ikat pada ujung rambut sehingga terlihat hendak terurai sepenuhnya.  
"ini te-"

"Taiga, kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."  
Kagami, hanya menatap aneh ketua KnS ,semua anggota KnS termasuk Kuroko menatap serius.  
"Walau kau sudah menjadi satu keluarga dengan 'kamu', jangan besar kepala. 'Dia' itu milik kami."  
Deg  
Hati Kagami berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan, kamu secara tak sadar menjatuhkan gelas dan teko yang kau angkat di nampan.  
"he... le-leluconnya...keren..."  
Gugup, kau merapikan pecahan gelas dan teko.  
"ah...be-berdarah...haha...ha"  
deg deg...  
Kamu merasa otakmu dipenuhi pikiran aneh.  
"hei, hati-hati..."  
Deg deg  
Tanganmu disentuh oleh cinta pertamamu yang pernah menolakmu.  
" tak apa..."  
tunggu.. tadi, kata Akashi-kun... 'milikkami' jadi..., selama ini..., Shintaro... menolakku karena alasan itu?!  
Plak  
Suara tamparan menggema dirumah yang hening itu.  
"ka-kau! hm...baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi milik kalian!Tapi, aku tak suka ada perjanjian aneh tentangku! jadi, kalian semua adalah pacarku TITIK"  
Seketika itu,kamu berlari keluar rumah.

_KnB Fanfic_

Aku bukan pemilik tokoh (selain reader). Tokoh" selain reader dan ibunya itu adalah tokoh di manga KuroBas.

Contact me kalau mau :'v


End file.
